Morango com Chantilly
by Madame Heineken
Summary: E quando Gina, sem querer, divide seu precioso com Draco?


**N/A: Gente, o "D/G" significa troca de narração! Vou deixar vocês descobrirem sozinhos de quem é cada narração! xD**

**Leiam o n/a do final! **

**Aproveitem! Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Morango com chantilly**

E la vou eu de novo! Desse jeito vou ficar uma bola! Mais é bom de mais! E daí que ta de madrugada? Maldito seja Snape! O Ranhoso tinha que me dar uma detenção, me fazer ficar sem jantar e ainda por cima, sem o meu precioso! Detenção, eu agüento, ficar sem jantar, sem problemas, agora, me tirar o meu precioso não! Ah não! E ai de quem entrar na minha frente! É hoje que o Filch vai começar a ter uma luta justa com o pirraça, se ele é claro, entrar na minha frente, ele vai conhecer o verdadeiro fogo Weasley. Vai conversar com Merlin, tirar um cochilo com Morgana e depois vai começar a caçar o pirraça, acho que nem no além o Filch larga desse poltergeist!

Arre! Eu não lembro que essa cozinha era tão longe! E anda, anda e nada! Droga! Ainda bem hoje é sábado!

- Dobby? – Chamei entrando na cozinha, aleluia!

- Sim Srta. Whezzy? – Perguntou o elfo sorrindo, ele nunca acerta meu nome.

- Tem aquilo que eu pedi pra separar? – Eu pedi.

**D/G**

Eu não sei por que tem rondas ao sábado! Odeio ter que fazer ronda! Deixem os alunos fazerem o que quiserem! Que saco! Maldita hora que eu fui virar monitor-chefe. Tá, ta, meu pai ta orgulhoso.Por favor! Como se eu me importasse com isso! Epa! Olha quem eu vejo, se não é a Weasley nº7! Para onde será que essa coelha vai? Eu já disse que adoro ter que fazer ronda?

Morta de fome... Tinha que vir pra cozinha mesmo!

- Dobby? – Ela chamou parecendo deliciada com as palavras, ou com o lugar tanto faz, eu hein!

- Sim Srta.Whezzy? – Elfo burro! Se ainda chamasse ela de Weasel, não, eu chamo ela assim.

- Tem aquilo que eu pedi pra separar? – Opa! A coisa ta ficando interessante.

O elfo sumiu, provavelmente para buscar o que ela pediu, ela caminhou ate a bancada que ficava no centro da cozinha e ao invés de sentar no banco que tinha ali ela sentou na própria banca e pôs os pés no banco. Ela estava usando uma calça de moletom cinza e meio larguinha, e apenas um top roxo, os cabelos caiam pelos ombros ate chegar na cintura.

- Deveria ter colocado uma blusa – Ela sussurou pra si mesma, eu definitivamente, não concordo!

Mais o que?! Não,não,não! Eu não acho ela atraente! Ou acho...? Mais é claro que não! Um Malfoy e uma Weasley?! JAMAIS!

**D/G**

Cara, o dobby foi fabricar isso! Não é possível! Mais...tem alguma coisa estranha aqui, parece que eu to sendo observada, to sentindo isso desde que entrei na cozinha. Sentei na bancada que tinha no meio da cozinha e apoiei os pés em um banquinho que tinha em frente. E a sensação de estar sendo **minuciosamente **observada continua.

- Deveria ter colocado uma blusa – Eu sussurrei.

Ah claro! Só eu mesma pra vir andando, descalça, pelos corredores de hogwarts e só lembrar de colocar uma blusa quando já estou na cozinha!E do nada, dobby aparece! ALELUIAAA! GRAÇAS A MERLIN!

- Demoro Dobby!

- Desculpar Dobby, Srta. Whezzy. – É Dobby agora só pede desculpas, ele não se puni mais.

E então ele me deu! Ele deu meu precioso! Ele deu a razão das minhas noites mal dormidas porém bem aproveitadas, ele deu a razão dos meus delírios, e pelo que eu passava o dia inteiro esperando! Ele me deu, meu precioso morango com chantilly!

Dobby sorriu para mim e desapareceu, e tudo que eu fazia era olhar hipnotizada para aqueles morangos vermelhos, mais vermelhos que meus cabelos (N/a: E olha que isso é difícil hein! xD) e aquela pequena montanha branca, branca como a neve, que estranhamente me lembrava...Draco Malfoy?! (N/a: faz sentido, os dois são gostosos, brancos, irresistíveis...)

**D/G**

Gina pegou um dos morangos e mergulhou no chantilly, para depois levá-lo á boca e se deliciar com o sabor que aquela combinação. A sensação de ser minuciosamente observava continuava agora muito mais intensa, foi quando viu sair das sombras, que estavam projetadas em uma parede, ninguém menos, que a pequena montanha branca, digo, Draco Malfoy! Estancou com metade do morango encostado em seus lábios, agora mais avermelhados que o normal, mais isso não durou nem meio segundo, pois ela já havia terminado de comer o morango para depois poder tomar o susto, gritar e espernear, com o Malfoy do jeito certo. Afinal de contas Gina estava comendo seu precioso!

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Malfoy?! – Ela perguntou inconsciente de que passava a língua pelos lábios saboreando o restinho do gosto do morango com chantilly que havia neles, _ou não._

Draco pela primeira vez não achou respostas. Ficara hipnotizado pelos lábios, agora muito vermelhos, dela estava viajando na barriga descoberta da mesma, e por um momento se viu pensando algo que envolvia ele, a ruiva e morango com chantilly. Algo nada descente.

- O que foi Malfoy? – Ela passava mais um morango no chantilly – O gato comeu a sua língua? – Ela perguntou e levou o morango a boca.

- Você não é tão bonita assim Weasel, não deixaria você encostar na minha boca. – Ele disse em um tom tedioso. – E eu ainda não estou passando fome a ponto de comer a minha própria língua. – Terminou revirando os olhos.

- Há!Há!Há! – Disse a ruiva inconsciente de que ainda tinha um pouquinho de chantilly em seus lábios – To rolando de rir, não ta me vendo no chão?

- Quando te vejo no chão você normalmente está limpando ou procurando algum galeão. – Ele respondeu se sentando em um banquinho perto da ruiva, esta revirou os olhos.

Draco pegou um dos morangos, passou no chantilly e levou a boca ignorando os olhos arregalados da ruiva ao ver seu gesto.

- É MEU Malfoy! – Ela exclamou puxando o prato mais para si. Gina Weasley era ciumenta, com seus irmãos, com seus namorados, mais nada, nada nem ninguém se comparava ao ciúmes que ela sentia de seu precioso!

- Eu sei que na sua casa vocês vendem o almoço para comprar a janta mas, aqui em hogwarts, Weasel, você não precisa racionar! – Exclamou o loiro, ele podia muito bem pedir outro para os elfos.

- Por que você não pede um pros elfos então?! – Ela exclamou, bingo!

- Não to afim – Respondeu ele comendo mais um morango com chantilly dela, ele podia pedir outro para os elfos, mais era bem mais divertido comer do dela, fato!

- Idiota, doninha quicante, irritante! – Gina bufou e come mais um morango.

E continuaram nessa discussão, sem eira nem beira, até que ambos olharam para o prato onde restava apenas um morango. Se olharam, se fuzilavam com o olhar, pareciam calcular quando o outro iria agir, para ser mais rápido. E em um acordo mudo, entraram em guerra. O objetivo da guerra? Pegar o último morango. O vencedor da guerra? Quem comesse o ultimo morango. Se olharam por longos minutos, até que, Gina sendo mais rápido que Draco, pegou o morango, sem nenhuma delicadeza colocou em sua boca, lambuzando a cara toda com chantilly, desde a ponta do nariz até as bochechas. Draco olhava para ela espantado, Gina sim tinha ido para uma guerra, guerra de chantilly!

- Era o último. – Não era uma pergunta, uma afirmação, um murmúrio de Draco Malfoy.

Gina sorriu vitoriosa.

- Eu quero. – Ele _**informou**_.

Gina o olhou duvidosa e como se ele fosse louco.

- Era o último, e eu comi!

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso, então se levantou e se aproximou da ruiva que o encarava paralisada. Colocou as mãos na cintura dela que o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

- Não tem problema! – Ele sussurrou contras os lábios dela, para depois tomá-lo em um beijo com gosto de... Morango com chantilly.

Draco então distribuiu pequenos beijos por toda extensão do rosto de Gina, aonde ele enxergava chantilly, deu um pequeno beijo em leu nariz e então voltou novamente para os lábios de Gina. Beijavam-se loucamente, as mãos de Gina bagunçavam os cabelos de Draco para depois descer pelas suas costas.

- Você não quer um anti-herói. – Ele sussurrou entre um beijo e outro

Gina não respondeu apenas o trouxe mais para perto, bagunçando cada vez mais seu cabelo. Então o barulho de algo caindo do outro lado da cozinha os despertou e se separaram rapidamente, a ruiva pareceu perceber o que estavam fazendo e desceu rapidamente do balcão andando rapidamente para a saída da cozinha. Draco não falava nada, também o que teria para se falar? A passagem já mostrava o corredor quando Gina parou e falou sem se virar.

- Dobby, amanha eu tenho a mesma detenção com o morcegão, mais eu venho mais tarde. Deixe separado por favor! – Aquilo soou como um convite para Draco, pois obviamente Dobby já sabia daquilo, a ruiva deu dois passos e parou e então girou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para o loiro ver seus olhos chocolates por cima dos ombros – Se todos os anti-hérois tivessem o seu gosto de chantilly eu virara uma vilã! Além do que, eu sempre achei os vilões mais interessantes! – Ela sorriu travessa e foi embora.

Draco sorriu, ali ele teve certeza que o primeiro comentário fora um convite. Gina tinha gosto de morango para ele. Eles eram uma combinação estranha, separados tinham suas peculiaridades, juntos, se tornavam irresistíveis! Eles eram que nem morango e chantilly, gostosos separados? Experimente-os juntos!

* * *

**N/A: Oeee!**

**E aí? gostaram?**

**É esse é o resultado de um morango com chantilly de sobremesa, e um loiro que não sai da sua cabeça!**

**Brigadenhaaa para Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U que me mostrou onde eu estava transforamando os personagens em seres hemafroditas! xD **

**Desculpem pelo fim que mais parece propaganda de televisão! Eu tenho essa terrivel mania! ¬¬**

**Bom... espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bjuxxx**


End file.
